


Обнимашки

by Wayward_jr



Category: Beavis and Butt-head
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждение: слэш и нецензурщина</p>
    </blockquote>





	Обнимашки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spooning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14598) by Dixie Chicken. 



> Предупреждение: слэш и нецензурщина

Батхед спал как убитый, несмотря на гундеж рекламного ролика, а вот Бивис был как на иголках. Он не сомкнул глаз всю ночь. Как можно спать, когда в голове крутится, как шарманка: _«Он трахнулся! Наконец-то Бивис трахнулся! Он уж думал, этого никогда не случится, но да! Он трахнулся!»_

Правда, он не ожидал, что это будет Батхед.

Ну, не то чтобы они никогда не экспериментировали друг с другом, но между поцелуями с петтингом и тем, чтобы лечь на койку и раздвинуть ноги, до хренища разницы.

«Мысли» Бивиса прервал Бил Мэйс, заорав что-то про средства для уборки. Реклама — отстой! Он бы с радостью щелкнул пультом, но толстая задница Батхеда надежно блокировала все попытки. Бивис попытался вылезти из-под своего... кем бы ни был теперь ему Батхед, но это оказалось невозможно. Ну, или невозможно больно.

— АЙ! Э... гхы, гхы, э, Батхед?

— ...э?

— У меня задница болит.

— Прости, чувак.

Бивис сердито нахмурился, увидев опухшую улыбку с зубами в брекетах.

_Да конечно, так он и поверил._

— Ты сосешь!

— Э... ты тоже, дятел. Помнишь?

Батхед глянул на смутившегося и надувшегося Бивиса и ухмыльнулся. Очко в пользу Батхеда! Гхы, гхы, гхы... очко...

Минуту было слышно только телевизор, потом Батхед пихнул Бивиса.

— Эээ... твоей заднице лучше?

— Нет! — прошипел Бивис сквозь зубы. — Эээ... Это, Батхед? У нас есть че-нить типа школы сегодня?

— Ага, — Батхед рассеянно уставился на прыщ на лбу Бивиса. Пожалуй, это было самым близким к тому, что называется «влюблено смотреть в глаза».

— И как я буду типа учиться, если у меня задница растянута?

— Эээ... так и не надо.

— Не надо что? Задницу растягивать, придурок?

— Не, пидор! В школу не ходи. Мы это, типа прогуляем. Гхы.

— О. Ага, гхы, гхы.

Пара минут прошла в молчании, а потом Бивис «подумал», ну насколько он был на такое способен, конечно.

— Эй, Батхед, че делать-то будем?

— Э, гхы, гхы, ничего. Телек посмотрим, пока твоей заднице не полегчает.

— Не, что делать будем, типа, эээ, после того, эээ, ты знаешь, как мы, гхы, гхы... — Бивис нервно захихикал и не смог договорить. Слава богу, Батхед его понял. Наверное, выражение «судить по себе» работает и с полными придурками.

— Э, гхы, гхы, ээээээ... ну можем, ээээ, пообжиматься.

— Гхы, гхы... Батхед, ты че? Типа отжаться хочешь?

— Нет, баклан. Пообжиматься. Это... эээ... гхы. — Батхед плюнул на объяснения и решил показать на деле.

Он пристроился между спинкой дивана и Бивисом, обнял друга рукой, а вторую просунул снизу, и сцепил ладони замком.

— Типа так, — сказал Батхед, прижав Бивиса к груди.

— Ээээ, гхы, гхы, клево, но нафига мы это делаем, э?

— Мы должны. Это типа закон такой. Я ваще слышал, что если ты не обжимаешься после _этого_ и об этом узнают легавые, они тебе сардельку отрежут. Так что ты больше не сможешь трахаться.

— Ого! Ну, это, ты меня покрепче прижми, Батхед! Типа, знаешь, на всякий пожарный.

Так они пролежали весь день под бубнеж из телека и клипы, двигаясь только для того, чтобы почесать задницу или вытащить козявку.

END


End file.
